An old Red Kimono
by Fallen Wolf Soul
Summary: It had happened after she had come back. He, once again, broke her heart. But what happens after she comes back? Please no flames! This is my first story and i suck at summerys.P.S. Why is this space so big?


Kagome's POV

She thought it would be nice getting back a night early. To bad it was so dark. That's when she saw the soul collecters.

'Why do i put myself through it?' she asked herself herself as she ran blindly through the forest.

**'Why? WHY??'**

It had happened again. Inuyasha had been seen by Kagome hugging Kikyo. She heard every spoken word and had started crying before running into the forest.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha, please, come with me. Come to the depths of hell where we can be together."

"But Kikyo, What about Naraku? And the jewel? We can not affored to let Naraku finish the jewel and become more powerful."

At this time, Kikyo had crossed the short distance between Inuyasha and her self and held Inuyasha in a tight imbrace.

"Inuyasha, why dose that matter? Do you wish to stay with these unforgiving humans in the land of the living?"

"No, Kikyo, you know that i'd die for you... It's just... I-I can't." He spoke quietly. Then and there, there lips met in a light kiss. That is when Kagome allowed a small gasp to escape her lips and a small tear run down her face. Only Inuyasha could hear and smell her though, and he emmediatly knew who the voice belonged to.

"K-Kagome?"

END FLASHBACK

How could she be so stupid? Here she was, sitting at the roots of the sacred tree, crying her eyes out, and all she could think about her love and how Inuyasha would never return it.

Kagome managed to chock out,"Gods, Why dose he do this to me? Why?" before falling into another spazem of sobs.

Inuyasha's POV

He smelt the tears before he saw her. God how he hated that smell.

"K-Kagome?"

How long had she been there? What was she doing back so early?

He watched her run off before he could explain himself. "Ka-gome... wait. please." he wispered softly.

Kikyo frowned and said,"Let her go Inuyasha. We do not need her." as she held Inuyasha close once more.

"No, Kikyo. No. The reason i came here was to say good-bye." He paused before going on.

"I no longer love you Kikyo." He said as he pushed her away.

"What? Inuyasha, my love, you swore to come-" She said whail reaching out for him, but before she could finish her sentance, he cut her off.

"I vowed to protect you Kikyo. Nothing more." He looked into her eyes and said, "You may not need Kagome, but i do. I love Kagome, not you."

"You said you'd _Die_ for me!" She yelled at him in a desprit try to get him to stay. To love her.

"Yes, i'd die for you Kikyo. But Kagome's my reason for life. I'd _live_ for Kagome."

He turned but before he started off in the direction Kagome went in, he whispered, "Good-bye, Kikyo." And with that, he ran off into the forest after Kagome.

Kikyo's POV

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo stood there a moment longer, watching the spot where her once-upon-a-time love had dissapeared, before turning around and walking off into the forest. She knew that it would come to this. She knew how Kagome had changed Inuyasha's heart. How he had become stronger and weaker all at the same time. At one time Kikyo had even bore witness to Inuyasha's demonic transformation and how Kagome had restored him to his Hanyou state. She felt a great saddness fall over her. In some sence she hated the girl for stealing her man. No, not hate, just extream dislike.

She tuned arounmd once, and whispered "Good-bye, Inu-Yasha..." before disapearing into the darkness, once again alone and looking for her killer.

REGULAR POV

He had found her sitting under the tree. The tree that held so many memmorys for him. The tree where he had lived, died, and was brought back to life to find a face on an angel looking at him.

'She looks so frail.' he thought as he neared the spot where his love lie. Out of the shaddows, though, a familer voice came.

"Take one step closer to her, and I swear to you, i'll kill you where you stand."

It was Koga, the Wolf demon prince. He had wittnessed Kagome running through the woods crying and fallowed closely so she would not get into trouble.

"What have you done to reduce her to this frail state? What have you done to MY women?!"

"First off, she's not yours, fleabag. Second off, i did nothing! I should be asking yo-"

But before Inuyasha could finish the insult, Koga attacked. Missing by just inches.

"LIES! I heard her voice. 'Gods, why dose he do this to me? Why!?' is what she screamed into the sky. She thinks she's all alone thanks to you. She won't love me because she's so far in love with you. Now your the only one who can reach her. She's at a bottem of the well, and your at the top laughing." Koga looked at Kagome and looked back at Inuyasha. "You better get her, Inuyasha, Before she's fallen to far for you to reach." Koga said in a softer voice. He took one las look at Kagome and said "She's to good for you. So forgiving and kind." He looked Inuyasha stright in the eye with his anger flaring again and said, "If a women loved me the way she loves you, i would be loyal and trusting, Not sneaking off with a dead girl. I relized long ago Kagome would not love me, But i still tryed because i actualy cared for her."

"I care for her as well!" 'but, dose Kagome really love me?' Inuyasha said and thought while staring at the tear-stained face of the young miko.

"Yes, but she LOVES you, BAKA!" Kouga yelled, makeing Inuyasha stare at him in surprise.

Kouga just sighed and walked to the edge of the clearing. Before leaving, he turned and asked Inuyasha, "How can you stand there and watch her heart brake? I would die if i did that to any women." With that, he left the clearing, leaving Inuyasha with a heavy heart and a guilty mind.

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome lay shivering from the cooling night. He took off his outer kimono and laed it on top of her. He also picked her up in his arms before sitting down and resting her in his lap.

'How could i do this? How could i not relize-?' he thought before his thoughts were interupted with her sturing.

"I-Inuyasha? What- what are you doing?" She said as she tried to sit up.

"K-Kagome... I-I'm so sorry."

"Inuyasha..." She sat there looking at his face a minute before standing up, and walking off with a sigh. she looked at him once, stright in the eye, and wispered, "You know Inuyasha, i really thought..." She sighed again and he could see the pain and tears reforming in her eyes. Without another word she ran off.

"Kagome..." But it was to late. Kagome had already ran off and jumped into the well. "Kagome... no."

That was ten years ago. Inuyasha didn't even bother in going to retreave his Kimono. He knew it would just breake her heart even more and he knew she coulden't return for that would cause her even more pain. His friends asked each day if he was going to go back and get her, but each day they were answered in a solid "FEH" then a sigh followed by Inuyasha bounding off into the woods. The first time this had happened they thought he was actualy returning with her, but they soon relized that all he did was go to the well and watch, even the slightest light that came from the well held hope for him. But Kagome never returned and eventualy they had stoped asking him to go. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Kikyo and Sesshomaru eventually killed Naraku off. Sango and Miroku went off and rebuilt the demon exturminator village. Shippo stayed with Kiahade till her dying day and inhareted the role of medicen man. Koga eventualy gave in to Ayame and married her. Kikyo took Narakus soul, however tainted, to hell with him. Sesshomaru is still wondering around somewhere. Inuyasha however remained unchanged and was always found guarding the well. The only times he ever left were to eat, drink, and bathe. On the other side of the well, Kagome continued her life a little less happy. She had compleatly drifted away from her friends before High school was over. She had never forgotten Inuyasha, and still remembered each day she was with him. She had graguated with honer role, despite all the absances she had had. She told anyone that asked that it was a week immune system that keept her away. Nobody asked more than that and she was thankful. She had just started to pack her things away (For she was on her way to collage that summer), when, on a quest for more boxes, found an old red kimono under her bed.

'Where in the world-' she thought before relizing that it was HIS kimono. The man that broke her heart.

'Oh my...' was all she could think about. She looked over to the desk that held some of her old knicknacks. There, sitting next to an old wornout picture of her old friends, was a small bottle with eight glintering gems. She let her eyes wonder to one of the faces in the picture.

'He never... came to get them...'

The truth was, she wanted him to come get her. She wanted him to bust threw her window and drag her back, even if she didn't want to. But the fact of the matter was, everyday she wanted him to do just that. That night she decided something important. She decided to return to the feudal era.

"Mom, i'll be back in a day or so. I- uh- i have to return something to someone."

At first Kagome's mother was confused. Kagome had returened everything form her old friends days ago. But, looking at her daughter, relized Kagome carried with her a overnight bag, an envelope, and a big red kimono.

"Oh Kagome..."

"It's just going to be one night. I'll probibly be back by morning."

"All right Darling. Love you" she said her eyes full of understanding.

"Love you too, mom." and with that, Kagome was out the door and following the old tracks to the well. the tracks she haden't even looked at in over ten years.

'Watch out, Inuyasha, I'm coming back.'


End file.
